lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muns
Current Muns Alyssa: here. Plays: *Japan (Oct '10 - Present) *Spain (Jan '11 - Present) Anne here. Plays: *Vietnam (Mar '11 - Present) Annika here. Plays: *Finland (Sept '09 - Present) Ardonye here. Plays: *Thailand (Dec '10 - Present) Brodie: [Personal LJ/dA]. Plays: *The United States of America (July '10 - Present) *Prussia (Sept '10 -Present) *Mod (Dec '10 - Present) Caitlin here. Plays: *North Italy (Jan '11 - Present) Emicakes here. Plays: *Cambodia (Mar '11 - Present) Eru here. Plays: *Russia (July '09 - Present) *Wales (Sept '09 - Present) Georgia here. Plays: *South Italy (Jul '09 - Present) *Iceland (Dec '09 - Present) Haley here. Plays: *Liechtenstein (August '10 - Present) *Georgia (Jan '11 - Present) Heej here. Plays: *South Korea (v.1: ellokimchi) (Jul '09 - Jun '10) *North Mexico (v.1: chalupa loco) (Jun '10 - Aug '10) *Greenland (v.1: icaptainplanet) (Sep '09 - Jan '10) *France (v.2: jeu desprit) (Dec '09 - Aug '10) *North Korea (Dec '10 - Present) *Mod (Jul '09 - Aug '10) *Honourary Mod (Dec '10 - FOREVER) Jane here. Plays: *China (Mar '10 - Present) Jay here. Plays: *Hong Kong (Jul '09 - Present) Jasmine here. Plays: *Bulgaria (Feb '11 - Present) Joselle [ LJ/DA: dinoturtle]. Plays: *Romania (Nov '10 - Present) Jessi here. Plays: *Poland (Jun '10 - Present) Kaj here. Plays: *Freetown Christania (Sept '10 - Present) Karen here. Plays: *British Virgin Isles (Jan '10 - Present) Kelsey here. Plays: *Denmark (Jun '10 - Present) *Moldova (Sept '10 - Present) *Cuba (Dec '10 - Present) Kuro here. Plays: *Latvia (Jul '09 - Present) *New Zealand (Sept '09 - Present) *Isle of Lesbos (Apr '10 - Present) *Serbia (Dec '10 - Present) Lizzie here. Plays: *Seychelles (Feb '11 - Present) Lome here. Plays: *Egypt (Sept '10 - Present) *Austria (Mar '11 - present) Luciole (Lucy) here. Plays: *Seychelles (v.2: tuntunparadise) (Jul '10 - Dec '10) *France (Dec '10 - Present) *Ukraine (Mar '11 - Present) Maarit here. Plays: *Sweden (Jul '09 - Present) Meru here. Plays: *Hungary (Sept '10 - Present) *Haiti (v.2: haitianjunior) (Oct '10 - Dec '10) *Macau (Feb '11 - Present) Mae here. Plays: *Lithuania (Jul '09 - Present) *Belgium (Mar '10 - Mar '11) Mara here. Plays: *Norway (Mar '10 - Present) Morwick here. Plays: *Germany (Sept '09 - Present) Sand here. Plays: *Puerto Rico (Mar '11 - Present) Sam here. Plays: *England (Jul '09 - Present) *Belarus (Apr '10 - Present) Sammy here. Plays: *Holy Roman Empire (Mar '11 - Present) Samzilla here. Plays: *India (Dec '09 - May '10; Feb '11 - Present) *Iroquois Nation (Feb '10 - Present) *South Africa (Jun '10 - Present) *India (v.2: hennaed lotus) (Sept '10 - Dec '10) Sierra here. Plays: *Portugal (Jan '11 - Present) Sparky here. Plays: *Vietnam (Jul '09 - March '11) *Mongolia (Sept '09 - Present) Stef here. Plays: *Netherlands (Aug '10 - Present) Steph here. Plays: *South Mexico (Jan '10 - Present) *Cuba (v.1: el mas macho) (Aug '09 - Oct '09) *Cameroon (v.1: paix et makossa) (Jun '10 - Oct '10) *Other World Kingdom (Jan '11 - Present) Tracey here. Plays: *Seborga (Dec '10 - Present) Tricia here. Plays: *Luxembourg (Dec '09 - Present) *Monaco (May '10 - Present) Zoeey here. Plays: *Scotland (v.1: fearthekelpie) (July '09 - June '10) *Coral Sea Islands (v.1: teh glk) (Oct '09 - Mar '10) *Scotland (v.2: queenlymacbeth) (July '10 - Present) Ex-Muns Amanda *France (v.1: french-gourmet) *Turkey (v.2: turkishsurprise) Andy *Estonia (v.3: wifiandbread) Beau *Germany (v.1: mein einsamkeit) *China (v.1: sue ur wok) *Argentina (v.1: no llores) *Denmark (v.2: veni vidi duplo) *Mod Bianca *Switzerland (v.1: flurryofbullets) *Antarctica (v.1: 185 sardines) Carrie *Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand) *Austria (v.1: notaustralian) *Taiwan (v.2: meiume) *Canada (v.2: who this be) Ceci *Poland (v.1: ponies omg) *Haiti (v.1: vodou-king) Colleen *Spain (v.1: mustlovetomato) *Joan of Arc (v.1: frenchguardian) Deni *Ukraine (v.2: slavic chest) *Brazil (v.1: amor carnival) Emi *The United States of America (v.1: 13 foundations) Gloria *Ancient Rome (v.1: foxy avus) *Australia (v.1: brawldownunder) Hafsa *Cyprus (v.1: cypriot dreams) Izzy *Canada (v.1: mounties rock) Jezz *Australia (v.2: crikeybludger) Kagura *Northern Ireland (v.2: whiskey sunday) Karen *China (v.2: binilao aru) *Liechtenstein (v.1: ribbonlily) Lee *South Korea (v.2: invented you) Lisa *Hungary (v.1: manlierthanyou) *Prussia (v.3: ihre neue gott) Miki *Germany (v.2: fur meine leute) *Norway (v.2: aweebitcross) *Prussia (v.2: ichgewinneimmer) *Seychelles (v.1: island maiden) *Estonia (v.1: prof awsm) Neo *North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) *Prussia (v.1: nofatchicksplz) Pine *South Korea (v.3: korean netizen) Rosie *Turkey (v.2: turkishsurprise) *Pakistan (v.1: prefershijab) Sarah *Holy Roman Empire (v.1: peaceinvictory) Snap *Santorini (v.1: santorinithera) Stephanie *Norway (v.1: norwegian troll) Stitch *North Italy (v.1: loves pasta) *Somali (v.1: cardamon spice) *Ireland (v.2: 4leaf charmed) *Ancient Egypt (v.1: the all goddess) Tobi here. Played: *Japan (v.1: moe moe desu) *Uruguay (v.1: mas valor) *Spain (v.2: menudo tomate) Yana *Belarus (v.2: lentami) *Taiwan (v.1: naichaa) Muns that came and went Paul *France (v.3: aucun-regret) Category:The Muns